


Found

by DanieXJ



Category: ER, Lost
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place soon after the 13th Season Premiere of ER. What can I say, I see patterns and connections between very disparate TV Shows constantly. But, I promise, this one's not... really a full crossover, just a little bit of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

"County General ER, you bleed, we bandage..."

Frank snatched the phone out of Morris' hands and Kerry shot the new attending one of her patented death glares. "Morris..."

"Ke... Que sera sera, whatever will be will..."

Frank held the phone out to Kerry, "It's for you..."

Kerry nodded and handed Frank the chart that she had been writing on. "Call up to Psych and tell them, if they don't send someone down in..." she glanced at the clock, "ten minutes, I will personally drag one of them down to the ER by the nose or ear, whichever hurts more." She put the phone handset to her ear, "Weaver."

"It must just suck not to be able to tell them that they'll have a crutch up their ass anymore."

"Kim?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone, "How are you doing Kerry? And Henry?"

Kerry pulled the handset away from her ear and stared at it. She handed it to Frank, "Line one, right Frank?" Frank nodded, "I'm going to finish the call in the Lounge..." Frank shrugged and held the handset at his side.

Kerry made her way into the Lounge and gave Morris an upraised eyebrow, he held his hands up, "I was just getting coffee boss, I'm outta here... all yours..."

Kerry took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "How the hell did you know about Henry?"

"Have you and your mother talked again? For all she isn't, she is still your mother Ker..."

"Kimberly."

There was a pause, "I just..."

"Abby.. it was Abby?"

"No, no, it wasn't Abby, I haven't talked to Abby. Are you okay?"

Kerry pushed down million questions she had for the moment, "Why wouldn't I be?"

This time there was no pause on Kim's end, "It's your first shift since you... resigned... as Chief of Staff of the hospital, and because you're you, I'm sure no one else has asked if you're okay. So Kerry, are you okay?"

Kerry opened her mouth, then closed it for a moment, "I'm... okay... I'll..."

"...you'll get to be a doctor again."

Kerry took a breath, "How did we explode so badly even though you seem to know me so well? Yes, I'll get to teach again. Maybe even teach some of the teachers how to teach. So, I'll be okay."

"Good, okay, that's good..."

There was silence for a bit before Kerry broke it with a question, "Why are you calling now, with all this mystery, you won't tell me from where..."

There was more silence from the other end of the phone and Kerry heard Kim change position. "I don't know. I guess..."

In the background Kerry heard the name Julie or Juliet spoken, "I'm sorry, I need to go before... Love ya Ker..."

There was a click before Kerry's neurons could fire to give a response, "Wha..." Kerry hung up and stared at the phone. "Juliet?"

Abby walked into the lounge and opened her locker, "Kerry, you look perplexed."

Kerry stood and frowned, "I am, I just got... Have you spoken to Kim... Doctor Legaspi recently?"

Abby shook her head, "Nope, a few times after she went to California, but then... it was like she fell off the edge of the Earth or something..."

"Really? You haven't talked to her since then, told her of... anything?"

Abby held her hands up, "Swear to God... Chief..."

"Abigail..."

Abby smirked, "Right, now that the basics are down..." Kerry shook her head. "I'd never deign to countermand an..." Abby rolled her eyes, "Attending, but I'd go check on Morris if I were you."

Kerry's eyes got big and she powered out of the lounge with a bellow. "Morris."


End file.
